Ichihara Hayato
Perfil thumb|250px|Ichihara Hayato *'Nombre:' 市原隼人 (いちはら はやと) *'Nombre ''(''romaji):' Ichihara Hayato *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia:' Stardust Dramas *Sute Neko ni Hirowareta Otoko (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Ashita no Kimi ga Motto Suki (TV Asahi, 2018) *Chinmoku Hotei (WOWOW, 2017) *Reverse (TBS, 2017) *Onna Joushu Naotora (NHK, 2017) *Fukigen na Kajitsu SP (TV Asahi, 2017) *Kimi ni Sasageru Emblem (Fuji TV, 2017) *Fukigen na Kajitsu (TV Asahi, 2016) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016) *Oufuku Shokan (TBS, 2016) *Futabasou no Yujin (WOWOW, 2016) *Karamazov no Kyodai (Fuji TV, 2013) *Hidamari no Ki (NHK .2012) *Runaway- Aisuru Kimi no Tame ni (TBS, 2011) *Saru Lock (NTV, 2009) *252 Seizonsha ari: Episode ZERO (NTV, 2008) *ROOKIES SP (TBS, 2008) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Wild Life (NHK, 2008) *Aikurushii (TBS , 2005) *Water Boys 2 (Fuji TV, 2004) *Koinu no Waltz (NTV, 2004) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003) *Boku no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) Películas *Taiyo wa Ugokanai (2020) *3 Nin no Nobunaga (2019) *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Natsu no Yozora to Aki no Yuhi to Fuyu no Asa to Haru no Kaze (2019) *Ai Ai Gasa (2018) *Samurai Sensei (2018) *Blade of the Immortal (2017) *The Blue Hearts (2017) segmento “Be Kind To Others” *Ranmaru Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (2016) *Lost and Found (2016) *Hotel Copain (2016) *Yakuza Apocalypse (2015) *Ushijima the Loan Shark (2012) *DOG x POLICE: The K-9 Force (2011) *Box! (2010) *Saru Lock The Movie (2010) *ROOKIES－Sotsugyo－ (2009) *700 Days of Battle: Us vs. the Police (2008) *Kamisama no Puzzle (2008) *Negative Happy Chain Saw Edge (2008) *Tenshi no Tamago (2006) *Rainbow Song Niji no megami (2006) *Check It Out, Yo! Chekeraccho!! (2006) *Onmyoji 2 (2003) *Worst by Chance Guuzen nimo saiaku na shounen (2003) *T.R.Y. (2003) *Yomigaeri (2002) *All About Lily Chou-Chou Riri Shushu no subete (2001) *Ju-on 2 (2000) Anuncios *OURPALM「THE KING OF FIGHTERS '98 ULTIMATE MATCH Online」(2017) *Nissin Foods Products (2000/2013) *Acecook (2010-2011) *DeNA (2010) *Asahi Soft Drinks (2010) *Bee TV (2009) *Lotte (2009) *Ito En (2009) *Lotte Ice Cream (2009) *Right-on (2008/2009) *Nippon Minkan Hoso Renmei (NAB) (2008-2009) *Kao (2007) *Otsuka Foods (2006) *Suntory Foods (2002) Premios *'2008 58th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto - ROOKIES *'2004 27th Japan Academy Awards:' Premio Actor Novato - Guuzen Nimo Saiaku Na Shounen Curiosidades *'''Debut: '''1999. *El 26 de abril de 2012, la revista 'Josei Seven', informó que el actor y la modelo Mukouyama Shiho están en una relación. 'Josei Seven' publicó una foto deIchihara y Mukouyama juntos de compras en una tienda de jardinería en Tokio. También informaron que la pareja están viviendo juntos. *Confirmó por medio de su blog su relación con la modelo Mukouyama Shiho. El 27 de abril de 2012, Ichihara actualiza su blog y confirma los rumores de que está en una relación. *Se casó con la modelo Mukouyama Shiho el 21 de septiembre de 2014. Según los informes, los dos registraron su matrimonio en una oficina de distrito en Tokio, y Mukouyama tenía 7 meses de embarazo. *El 26 de noviembre de 2014, se reveló que el actor y su esposa, la modelo Mukouyama Shiho tuvieron a su primer hijo. Según las fuentes, Mukouyama dio a luz a una niña sana. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia Japonés Galería Ichihara Hayato1.jpg Ichihara Hayato 2.jpg Ichihara Hayato 3.jpg Ichihara Hayato 4.jpg Ichihara Hayato 5.jpg Ichihara Hayato 6.jpg Ichihara Hayato 7.jpg Ichihara Hayato 8.jpeg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo